


Tried and True

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru gets himself worked up into a snit and says a few things he regrets. Toshiya comes to the rescue in a tried and true manner, knowing exactly what the other needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tried and True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rheakurokawa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rheakurokawa).



> Prompt[s]: Horny, angry sex. Kaoru's pit hair, sweaty Toshiya. Sometimes I really want to see Kaoru taking it hard up the ass or giving a blowjob, or just fucking Toshiya in his lap.  
> For [](http://rheakurokawa.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rheakurokawa.livejournal.com/)**rheakurokawa**. I've owed you this for a long _long_ time. Here is it, hope you like it!  
>  Beta Readers: gothic_hime, kismekilmeluvme  
> Song[s]: "「剥離」" by the GazettE

Kaoru was in one hell of a mood, slamming things around the venue and overall letting out a steady stream of cusswords. He just couldn't seem to calm down and as far as everyone else was concerned, he'd been getting steadily worse as the tour wore on. Kyo had started avoiding him already, fearful of the coming wrath, knowing well it topped even his own on such days. Shinya had remained his quiet, reserved self, never once trying to interfere, knowing it was a part of the entire process the band went through. Die, on the other hand, attempted everything known to man to try to make the other at least unwind a little bit. He got him drunk, took him out to a nice dinner, even tried getting Kaoru a new effects pedal for him to play with.

But nothing seemed to work. Even Die couldn't stand it anymore and he finally lost his temper about two hours before the show, with full the entire band as witness standing around as Kaoru tried to order them to do some of the stupidest shit that any of them had ever heard.

It happened in a split second. One moment Die was standing there looking shocked and slightly insulted by some comment Kaoru had just made. And the next moment, he had Kaoru pinned against the wall by both wrists, his knee in the other's groin. Fire burned in his eyes, and he squeezed until he was certain Kaoru understood he had the power to ruin everything the other had ever worked for. Leaning in, he hissed out, "If you _ever_ fucking use that goddamn word again, I will snap your wrists like little fucking twigs, do you understand me?" He squeezed just a little bit more, his entire body shaking with the intensity of his anger. "I'm not a fucking faggot and you need to unlearn that shitty-ass word... _right_... _now_." He turned his head and spat on the ground next to Kaoru, not quite to the point of spitting in his face, but close. "Take it back."

Kaoru stared up at him, stammering slightly, fear painted plainly on his face as he stared up at Die, realizing what a mistake he had made. But he couldn't form the words, couldn't spit them out in any shape, form, or fashion. Instead all that came out was a steady drivel of ums and ahs.

"Now!" Die's voice echoed off the walls and a moment later, Toshiya had a hold of the rhythm guitarist's abdomen. He pressed close to him and murmured softly in his ear, "Die, hunny... look at him, he's sorry. He can't even speak right now, you've terrified him. Come on... let him go and then he can apologize and say he's forgotten that horrible word, okay? Just let him go.... come on.... please."

Tears welled up in Die's eyes as he let go of Kaoru's wrists, and took the step back with Toshiya as the other pretty much forced it. Kaoru crumpled to the floor, his arms coming up to his chest, cradling there as he stared up at Die and gasped out every apology known to man, swearing he never meant it.

Die watched him for a few moments before he got himself free of Toshiya and started off out the back of the venue, Kyo immediately rushing after him, calling his name. Shinya took the opportunity to head back out front and go test out the drum setup, not wanting to be involved in what he knew was probably coming next.

Toshiya slid down next to Kaoru, frowning softly at him as he cupped his cheek in his hand. "Look at you, Kao... you outright insulted Die, knowing full well he doesn't take anything like that well." He gently patted his cheek. "You did it on purpose because you're angry. But the thing is... there's no need to be angry right now. We're going amazingly well on this tour, almost completely sold out. Nothing's gone wrong yet and I don't think it will." His hand moved to Kaoru's shoulder. "I think if I had to summarize what's wrong with you... I'd have to say it's that you haven't gotten laid in close to a month. You're stressed out and you're not relieving it in any way."

Kaoru stared up at the bassist, his eyes full of something close to shame. The moments dragged on and finally, he muttered out, "No time." He shook his head and started to try to get up.

Toshiya pushed him firmly back down in his spot, leaning in and pressing a warm kiss to his lips before he framed his face with both hands. "Just let this happen. You'll be happier after and you know it." He gave him a little smile. "You always are." He watched the change in Kaoru's face, felt the shift in his body as he gave in to what he knew was coming next. Toshiya's long fingers undid the other's pants, quickly freeing him of the material and stroking him until he was fully hard in his hand. Almost gently, he moved Kaoru's hands to his own pants and then let him do the work, knowing he would. It didn't take but a few minutes before Toshiya had a handful of Kaoru's hair in his hand, pressing Kaoru's mouth down toward his dick.

The warmth of the guitarist's mouth closed over his heated flesh and he moaned softly, pushing his dick in as far as he knew Kaoru could take it, pausing there and then starting a steady pace of thrusting in and out of his mouth. "You always like my dick, don't you, Kaoru?" he purred out, his eyes on the whole scene, watching his dick disappear into that perfect mouth over and over. "It calms you enough so that when I take you, it's not painful, doesn't it?"

Kaoru just made a little sound around him and kept on sucking him. Not once did he object or even make any indication that he didn't like what was happening. And for once, Toshiya was proud of him on that front. Kaoru had always struggled with who he was and especially with the fact that sometimes he just wanted the harsh touch of a man over the tender touch of a woman. But he was always too ashamed to seek it out and it made him into a bitter asshole of a person. Toshiya had learned long ago what the problem was, and he tried to find that perfect point where he could come into the whole thing and not have Kaoru running scared. Just this time, he was certain he'd been a bit too late, unable to preserve Die's feelings on this one.

When he felt as though he could take no more or he'd lose himself, he pulled back, digging in his pocket for the condom he'd been carrying for the past week, he ripped it open and slid it on. From the other pocket, he produced a small packet of Astroglide. "Turn around and get on your knees," he murmured to Kaoru, making it clear he wasn't about to take any protests.

Kaoru did as he was told, pulling his pants down to his knees and spreading his legs as much as he could. Toshiya moved up behind him, quickly using his fingers to prep him, not being slow or gentle about it. He knew Kaoru's body well enough after all these years to know how rough he could be without consequences beyond a little soreness. The moment he was done with prep, he positioned his dick against Kaoru's hole and then shoved in as hard as he could. Kaoru let out a cry beneath him and Toshiya smirked a bit to himself, knowing the sound well.

Immediately Kaoru's hand was on his own dick, jerking himself off frantically and Toshiya let it happen, knowing that in this state the other could probably spill his load twice before he was done. One hand went to the wall, the other resting on Kaoru's hip as he started to thrust, not making any fuss about it. He didn't go slow or let Kaoru adjust, none of this stuff that Kaoru didn't want. Just pure, raw fucking, his dick pounding into Kaoru's clenching hole.

Kaoru's hand moved faster over his dick, only a blur as he worked himself up to his first orgasm in under a minute. The thrust of a dick into his tight passageway only enhanced everything to the point that it was almost unbearable. His body went rigid, only his arm moving, pumping away at his dick as he held his breath. And a moment later, he was over the edge, his cry bouncing off the walls of the venue as he spurted his release all over the wall in front of him.

Toshiya chuckled softly, having been watching over his shoulder. "Damn, baby... you're like a fucking fire hose. Pent up much?" He patted him a little bit on the hip and then yanked his hips backward a bit, holding onto only his hips and spreading his own legs more. Then he really started pounding into him, out for his own end now that Kaoru had cum once. "No hands this time," he hissed out, changing his angle until he felt Kaoru quiver under him. Smirking, he thrust mercilessly into him, keeping that exact angle as he did so.

Kaoru let out a steady stream of whimpers and almost girlish cries as the bassist continued to strike his prostate, over and over, never letting up in the least. His dick was already throbbing with the need for attention again, but he did as he was told, knowing it would be better this way. It always was with Toshiya. No one else he'd ever been with could give him what Toshiya provided. There was a certain bond between them that always had Kaoru almost desperately wanting more even though he never asked for it. Before Toshiya, he'd never cum more than once during any sexual encounter and he'd most certainly never felt this amazing warmth that the other gave him each time.

"Fuck, Kaoru, cum, damn it! I'm-" he didn't even finish his sentence, groaning instead, his thrusts getting a little more shallow, though still hitting home as he clung to his own orgasm, trying to prolong it until he felt the other spasming around him.

Kaoru closed his eyes and arched his back a little bit, letting the feelings overwhelm him, blocking his thoughts out. "Touch me," he whimpered softly, knowing he needed that last little bit of stimulation, no matter how small it was. Toshiya's finger slid down the length of his dick and then cupped his balls and gently squeezed. That was the end of it and Kaoru let out a choked sound, his entire body trembling as he lost it. Toshiya's hand slid back up to hold Kaoru's dick as he provided the wall with a little more of his jizz. The very moment he knew Kaoru was done, he started jacking him off frantically, making Kaoru start in with all kinds of noises that he couldn't prevent, the pleasure too much to bear. He pounded into him, the harsh slap of skin against skin filling the area until his hips stuttered a few times and then stilled. His eyes slid closed as he groaned out Kaoru's name, the condom filling with his own offering.

Letting go of the other's dick, he slid out and pulled off the condom, tying it off and tossing it into the trashcan beside them. He sat back and used a tissue from his pocket to mop up his dick, putting it away and then standing up to finish doing up his belt and readjust the rest of his clothing. Kaoru took a few moments longer before he had his clothing on. He leaned against the wall and stared up at Toshiya, his eyes bright and his face flushed.

Toshiya just smirked at him. "You're welcome." Without another word, he just turned and headed out for the stage, his hands in his pockets and a certain bounce to his step.

Kaoru just watched, his face a mask of relief and pleasure. Now... all he had to do was find a way to apologize to poor Die for the comment he'd never meant to make and things would be fine.

**The End**  



End file.
